Hisana's Legacy
by Lillix Vail
Summary: When Hisana died, Byakuya's world was shattered. Many years on, he is still putting his world back together. With his sister back home, Seireitei being invaded and general mayhem destroying the peace, can he see past the confusion and find his children?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing to do with Bleach. I only own my plot line. Everything else belongs to its creator.

**Summary:** What if Hisana had left something precious behind before she departed? Something no one else knew about. This precious thing could have been the life-changing element that Byakuya had been missing.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Byakuya was sitting at his desk filling out his paper work when a hell butterfly fluttered in to inform him of a taichou's meeting a few minutes prior. Slightly annoyed at the bad timing and lack of information regarding the meeting, he stood up and used his Shunpo to reach his destination. Once he got there, he strode into the room and took his place silently. Being one of the first to arrive, excluding Yamamoto, he watched everyone file in. It took a few minutes for all taichous to be present before Yamamoto began to speak. 

"There are two issues that need to be addressed urgently. The more important of the two are the taichou positions that are vacant. The taichou-less Divisions are suffering greatly because of this. Fukutaichous can only do so much without having the skills and consequent leadership of their taichou," Yamamoto said. "This needs to be rectified as soon as possible. We need taichou candidates and we need to rank them as soon as possible."

There was silence in the room before Hitsugaya spoke up, "I recommend Renji Abarai. He is strong, has his Bankai, and has a lot of battle experience. I believe he would make an excellent taichou, even if he is a scattered individual."

There was a murmur before Shunsui Kyouraku and Jyuushirou Ukitake gave their personal recommendations. There was another moment of silence before Kenpachi Zaraki volunteered his recommendation before stating the reasons. Four of the needed six had given their recommendations.

"I believe with the right training, he would cope as a taichou. Abarai also can execute Shunpo adequately and has an extensive knowledge of Kidou. With these facts as well as the other recommendations, I give him my recommendation," Soi Fon said, falling silent once again.

The last recommendation came from Byakuya himself. "Renji has been my fukutaichou for a very long time. I believe he is ready. He has my recommendation."

All six recommendations had been issued, and all that was left was the three approvals. The approvals came from an unexpected Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. Standing, Yamamoto said, "It has been decided. Renji Abarai, former Fukutaichou of the 6th Division, has been promoted to Taichou of the 3rd Division."

The meeting continued as such, promoting Nanao Ise as the 9th Division Taichou. She had wished to keep her Bankai a secret, but due to the such a dire situation, Shunsui revealed she had indeed reached Bankai status and had just about mastered it.

"The last Division without a taichou is the 5th Division," Retsu Unohana said softly, "All other potential taichous have been placed within a taichou-less Division. Who else is there?"

Once again, the room was silent. They noted the truth in the statement and all were stumped at what to do. One of them, however, remembered one person who has not been mentioned.

"Ichigo Kurosaki can perform Bankai. He has saved Soul Society on more than one occasion and is willing to put himself in danger for us," Soi Fon said quietly, but her words echoed off the walls.

The whole room erupted into an outraged babble of speech. Byakuya, however, stayed silent and contemplated what Soi Fon had said. Eventually, Yamamoto stood up and demanded silence. When they had all calmed down, he spoke.

"Soi Fon has a very valid point. There are other possibilities of Shinigami to be taichou, but for reasons kept to them they have not stepped forward. We cannot make them become one if the do not desire it. I know for a fact that Ikkaku Madarame can perform Bankai, but he has not stepped up as a candidate. Byakuya, Toushirou, step forward," he demanded. Both dutifully stepped forward and awaited further instructions. "After the ceremony your new mission is to go to the living, take with you one person of choice, bring back Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki, and bring them before myself. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out quickly, save for Byakuya and Toushirou. Yamamoto motioned them forward and sat back down on his chair.

"I know that this will not be easy for either of you. But for the better of the Seireitei it must be done," Yamamoto said.

"I understand that, sir, but he hasn't departed the living yet nor has he gone through the Academy. I do not see how it can be done," Toushirou said.

"He can be taught Kidou, and as Byakuya taichou has experienced, he has experience with Shunpo. He was also taught Shunpo by Yoruichi Shihouin, the best user of Shunpo I have ever seen," Yamamoto said wisely.

Toushirou nodded in understanding before taking his leave. Byakuya still stood where he, knew there were many things he had to ask but knew he had limited time to do so.

"Sir, I formally request to have Rukia Kuchiki to be transferred from the 13th Division to the 6th Division as my fukutaichou. The basis for this request is that she has earned the position and her abilities have been commented on by numerous taichous in the Seireitei," he said in his usually distant voice.

"I will take it into consideration, Byakuya. Before you leave, however, there is something that we need to discuss," Yamamoto said seriously.

* * *

Rukia and Renji were sparring together when they were interrupted by the commotion outside. Looking at each other, they sheathed their zanpakutou and rushed out the training room to see what was going on. Seeing Toushirou and Byakuya walking together caused a sense of unease to fall over them. They knew something was up because they knew how to read both Byakuya and Toushirou to an extent. 

"Nii-sama, Hitsugaya taichou," Rukia greeted them both once they were close enough to hear.

"Kuchiki, Abarai, we have much to discuss," Toushirou merely said and walked in the direction of his office.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, but he gave nothing away. Shrugging, Renji followed Toushirou. Rukia fell into step with Byakuya, feeling something was wrong with him. Knowing now was not the time to ask him, she kept silent and just followed him to Toushirou's office. When they arrived, Renji had sprawled himself over the couch within his office, acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Kuchiki taichou and myself have been given a mission. We are to go back to the living and retrieve Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki and bring them back to Soul Society. We have chosen to bring you both along with us, as you know Ichigo the best," Toushirou said sternly.

"What? Why? Ichigo hasn't done anything lately! He has given up so much to help us and they want him back? He is innocent of whatever they're accusing him of!" Rukia exclaimed urgently, standing up suddenly.

"Rukia, enough," Byakuya said.

"But, Nii-sama…"

"He is being brought here to be considered for becoming a taichou," Byakuya explained.

Both Rukia's and Renji's jaw dropped in surprise. Byakuya was faintly amused by their reactions. After a few seconds, they both erupted into questions.

"Why? How? When? What?" they rapidly asked question after question until Toushirou told them to shut up.

"We leave in three days, after the Ceremony of Promotion," Byakuya said nonchalantly. "You shall be informed then."

He swept out the room; knowing Rukia would follow him and silently demand answers. Sure enough, he heard her swift foot steps catch up to him and fall in line with his. He made his was back to the estate and finally looked down at Rukia. She looked up at him and he was once again painfully reminded of the resemblance between Hisana and Rukia. He looked away quickly and sighed. Rukia, knowing what he was thinking, looked back down at the floor.

"I apologise," Rukia murmured softly.

Startled, but not showing it, he looked back at her, "What ever for?"

"For looking like Hisana-sama."

Byakuya looked straight ahead and refused to let her apology get to him. He led her into his study and closed the door after them. Watching her sit down on one of the many chairs within the room. He sat down behind his desk and continued on with his work, all too conscious of Rukia gazing at him periodically. Eventually, he knew she was ready to speak.

"Nii-sama, may I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"You may."

"Why are Ichigo and his father coming here? They didn't do anything wrong did they?" Rukia asked.

"They are being retrieved for the reasons stated before," Byakuya said, eyes never leaving his paper work.

"But Ichigo hasn't been to the Academy, Nii-sama! How can he become a taichou if he has not gone through the training?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Yamamoto soutaichou said he can be taught."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while longer, Byakuya doing the last of his paper work and Rukia staring out his window at the cherry blossoms. She looked so much like Hisana that it pained Byakuya to look at her for too long. Many thought the reason why he never looked at Rukia was because he considered himself above her in all things. That wasn't true, of course. He loved Rukia for being his sister. The truth was that she was almost identical to Hisana, and that was what his problem was. At times, he couldn't separate the two in his mind. She had been gone for over fifty years, but it felt like yesterday when her hand slipped out of his as she breathed her last breath.

"… sama? Byakuya nii-sama?"

He looked over at Rukia, wrenched out his thoughts. He resisted the urge to shake his head and waved a hand for her to continue.

"I was thinking, that, maybe I should be the one to tell Ichigo about what will happen. If it came from you, nii-sama, or even Hitsugaya taichou or Renji, he might not believe it," Rukia explained. "Also, I think it would be best if I go ahead and get him used to the idea and give him time to think about it some. Only if that is alright with you, nii-sama."

Byakuya considered this and, weighing out the pros and cons, gave his consent to allow her to talk to him first. The smile on her face made him happy, even if he didn't show it. Her smile was so unlike Hisana's, one of the things that separated them in his mind.

"Thank you, nii-sama," Rukia said, jumping up and bowing.

"You leave in one hour. Be ready," he merely said before turning back to his paper work.

Hearing Rukia's squeal of joy once she had left let him know that, somehow, he had made her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

"normal speak"

"_hell butterfly speak_"

'shinigami to zanpakutou speak'

_"__zanpakutou to shinigami speak_"

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Mist surrounded the entire plain, rendering his ability to see down to zero. Sensing no reiatsu at all, a sense of unease settled over him. Walking through the mist, Byakuya kept looking for anything that resembled a reiatsu. Sensing nothing, he drew Senbonzakura and continued on the path he had found. The further he walked along the path, the thinner the mist seemed to get. Finding relief in that fact, he didn't feel the need to release Senbonzakura to Shikai._

"_Where am I?" he asked out loud, not expecting an answer of any sort. After a moment of silence, he gathered he wouldn't receive an answer at all._

_Walking along even further, the mist had seemed to thin out almost completely and was replaced with a deep sense of remorse. Knowing this wasn't his emotions, he stepped up his efforts to try and find _anything_ in the thinning mist. Taking note of the change in his environment, he slowly became aware of a figure standing in the not so far distance. Still not sensing any reiatsu from the figure, he walked slowly towards the person, who was a female among closer inspection. Feeling the tenseness of the woman in the very atmosphere, he sheathed his zanpakutou and stepped up beside her._

"_Who are you?" he asked quietly._

_The woman never turned around as she chuckled. Brushing a stray strand of hair out her face, she murmured, " I'm disappointed, Byakuya-sama. Forgotten me already?"_

_Startled, he gently grasped her arm and spun her around. It was indeed Hisana. He wasted no time in pulling her into his tight embrace. Nothing was said for a long time, as they stood there, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, Hisana pulled away and looked up at him. Seeing the changes in him instantly, she frowned._

"_What happened to you, Byakuya?" Hisana inquired, stroking his cheek gently. "You've shut yourself off from everyone. Did my death destroy you that badly?"_

_Byakuya closed his eyes as she said those words, the pain of the memories still fresh in his mind. Hisana saw this and kissed him gently. This continued for a while longer before Byakuya pulled away._

"_Why are you here, Hisana? You should be in with the living," Byakuya said, concerned. "Where _is_ here?"_

"_This is a combination of both our minds and memories of each other." Hisana explained, smiling gently and expertly evading his first question. "Unfortunately, we do not have a lot of time on our hands. So this visit must be short."_

"_Why are you here, Hisana?" Byakuya repeated._

_Hisana hesitated for a split second, and that was enough to set Byakuya on edge. Looking down at the only love of his life, he grasped her head between his hands gently and guided her to look at him. Not breaking his gaze, Hisana began to explain everything._

"_Before I died, before you found Rukia for me, before I was even ill, something happened. It's nothing bad or horrendous, but it happened all the same. I would have told you earlier, Byakuya, but I couldn't get through to you. I tried so hard but you were cut off to me. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, there are two children out there. A boy and a girl. They are both seven years old, with silver hair and amber eyes. You'll know them when you see them. Please, I need you to find them for me." Hisana explained quickly, feeling their time running out. "I don't have much time, but when you find them, use this and I will return to tell you the rest. I love you, Byakuya-sama, never forget that, but don't grieve over me anymore. You've got so much to live for. Don't waste it on me now. Rukia needs you more than I do now."_

_She pushed something into his hand before she slipped away completely. Reaching out after her, Byakuya felt her hand leave his as a blinding light surrounded him, causing him to shield his eyes from the intensity. As he uncovered his eyes, Hisana was gone._

Byakuya's eyes flew open as he sat up, his arm stretched out in front of him as if he was still reaching for Hisana. Retracting his arm, he became aware of something held within his hand. Turning his hand around and looking down into it, he saw a vial of misty liquid. This being his only link to Hisana, he slowly got out of his futon and padded his way over to the shrine. Placing the vial behind her picture, he stroked the picture gently before closing the doors again. Looking out the window, he saw the sun had barely risen above the horizon. Shaking his head at the time of day, he headed over to where his bathing area was kept. Disrobing from his sleep wear as the bath filled, he lowered himself slowly into the steaming water.

"_You know, little one, this is getting rather old,_" a voice said softly in his head.

Determined to ignore the voice, he went about his daily routine. However, the voice was not to be ignored.

"_Do you remember what happened last time you did this to me, little one?_"

Shaking his head, he replied, 'Not now, Senbonzakura.'

"_Don't even try it, Byakuya-kun. Don't forget I am apart of you and I know you certainly are not busy. Now be a good boy and listen to me._"

Snorting in a rather un-Byakuya manner, he said, 'I haven't been a child in years.'

"_You will always be a little boy to me, little Byakuya,_" Senbonzakura noted affectionately. "_And do not change the subject._"

Byakuya sighed and replied, 'Please, not now.'

Hearing her sigh and murmur something, he felt her presence recede to the back of his mind. It had always been a regular thing for him to have talks with his zanpakutou's spirit. He knew he was not the only one, as he had witnessed Renji having a heated argument with Zabimaru on more than one occasion. Rising up from the water, he quickly dried himself off, dressed, and headed towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

It was already over halfway through the ceremony when Byakuya noticed something was wrong. The other taichous had also noticed, but had not given away anything to their subordinates or seated officers. Keeping an eye on everything, Byakuya managed to watch Renji and Nanao be presented with their Taichou haori. Knowing the time was drawing closer; he made a mental note to tell Hitsugaya not to bring Renji, as he had new and more pressing responsibilities now that he was a taichou. Once the ceremony was over, Nanao and Renji were taken before Yamamoto for more congratulations and information. Taking his leave, he swept out the room and back down to his own barracks. Seeing a hell butterfly on his desk, he held out his hand as it settled down on him. 

"_Kuchiki taichou, your request for Kuchiki Rukia to be transferred from the 13th Division to the 6th Division to take over the role as fukutaichou has been denied. The reason for this is because Kuchiki Rukia has already been promoted to fukutaichou of the 13th Division. However, your 3rd Seat, Hisako Suen, has been given the title of 6th Division Fukutaichou._"

Nodding, he picked up the arm badge that had once belonged to Renji and put it into one of his pockets to present to Hisako at the Gate. Watching the hell butterfly fly away, he became aware of Toushirou's reiatsu approaching his office. He sat down and finished off the very last of his paperwork before he arrived. On arrival, Toushirou stood at the door and watched Byakuya finish everything off.

"Kuchiki taichou, we are to leave soon. Are you ready?" he asked coolly.

Nodding once, he stood and placed the now finished paper work in the tray. Sweeping past the young taichou, he made his way to the Gate. Sighing, Toushirou pushed himself off the wall and followed the noble taichou.

"_He's a weird one, Shirou-chan_," Hyourinmaru said cheerfully.

'That's Toushirou to you, Hyourinmaru!' Toushirou answered fiercely.

"_Oh hush up, shorty. I'll call you what I want because, I'm here and you're there and quite frankly, you can't do a damn thing about it!_" Hyourinmaru said, knowing he was dead right.

'Enough! Be silent or I shall make you! Another word and I shall set Senbonzakura on you!"

"_And how would you get Mr. I'm-Better-Than-You to release her against me?_"

'Shut up and I'll let you know,' Toushirou grumbled, glaring at the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Sensing Byakuya getting annoyed at something, Toushirou stood next to him and said nothing. Hisako eventually made her appearance, only just getting the message. She saw her taichou and immediately apologised.

"I apologise, taichou. I only recently got the message. What is so important that I was called here?" she asked, her cold voice almost beating Byakuya's.

Regarding her for a moment, he eventually looked toward that Gate and handed her the fukutaichou patch.

"You are now 6th Division's fukutaichou. Your first mission is to accompany myself and Hitsugaya taichou to the living world to collect Kurosaki Isshin and Ichigo," Byakuya said, looking down at her again.

"Understood, Kuchiki taichou," Hisako said, placing her new patch away and standing obediently next to her taichou. "It's an honour to see you again, Hitsugaya taichou."

"And you, Suen fukutaichou," Toushirou replied.

Except for the chanting of the Gate Keepers, there was silence between the three. It was quite normal for this to happen, for Hisako strived to say as little as possible in Byakuya's presence. Something had happened between them quite a few years ago, causing Hisako to almost ignore his presence. Toushirou had no idea what it could have happened, as he always knew Byakuya to be the way he was and not respond to anyone, but Byakuya always seemed to be slightly irked by it.

Whilst waiting for the Gate Keepers to finally open the Gate, Toushirou suddenly sensed something. Looking at Byakuya and Hisako, he knew they sensed it as well.

"What do you think it is, Kuchiki taichou?" Toushirou asked.

"Nothing the others cannot handle. Let us depart immediately," Byakuya said distantly and walked through the Gate.

"I'm sure if it was important, taichou, Yamamoto soutaichou would have informed us," Hisako said quietly before also walking through the Gate.

Shaking his head in wonder, he followed the noble taichou and his fukutaichou to the Living World.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting in class when they felt the combined reiatsu of Byakuya, Toushirou and someone else. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and gained his attention. He nodded in agreement and jumped out their seats, making excuses as they rushed out the door. Orihime, Ishida and Chad, who had also felt the reiatsu, ran out after them to know what was going on. Keigo and Mizuiro, who were very confused but not surprised, voiced their complaints against them leaving. Sensing that the others were following, Rukia and Ichigo slowed down so they could catch up. 

"What's going on Ichigo-san?" Orihime asked.

"Byakuya and Toushirou have come to take me to the old man for something," Ichigo said distractedly.

Skidding to a halt, Rukia glared at him. Noticing that she had stopped running, he turned around to see where she was. Seeing her just standing there, he looked at her with a pointed look on his face. She continued to glare at him as she spoke.

"Ichigo! I've told you why they're coming!" Rukia said.

"Like I could believe that crap, Rukia," Ichigo snorted.

Taking out her note pad and pencils, she began to draw her explanation in the note pad. Orihime's eyes widened as Rukia bought up the finished product and showed everyone, explaining as she showed it around.

"Oh wow, Rukia, those pictures are so good! I wish I could draw like that!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Why thank you Orihime! With practice I'm sure you could draw like this!" Rukia said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you want sucky little kid drawings that degrade the explanation and meanings," Ichigo muttered.

Orihime and Rukia both glared at Ichigo; then attacked him with the spare textas in Rukia's bag. Screeching about the injustice and unfairness of the attack, he raced down the corridor and sprinted out the door. Ishida and Chad watched the scene unfold with morbid fascination.

"He never learns," Ishida mused.

"Apparently not," Chad agreed as they both made their way after them.

After Ichigo had scrubbed his face clean from the texta attacks, he turned to Rukia with an evil glint in his eyes and she sighed, shaking her head.

"I was not joking when I said that they were going to take you to Soul Society and consider you to be a Taichou," Rukia explained again. "Why else would Nii-sama and Hitsugaya taichou come out here?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia, finally comprehending and believing what she was implying. Staggering back, he crossed his arms in a cross shape and denied her claims forcefully.

"No way in _hell_ is that true!" he exclaimed.

Frowning, Ishida stepped up to him and looked at him for a moment. As Ichigo let his guard down somewhat, Ishida's arms shot out and grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulders and proceeded to shake him.

"Get it through your thick skull, Kurosaki! Has she ever lied to you completely about something this serious and important before?"

Ichigo struggled to get away as he shouted, "Get off of me you freak! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Letting him go, he backed away and allowed Rukia to step forward. Orihime watched Rukia try and explain to him again, this time more reassuringly and patiently. Sensing two taichous coming closer, she grew more excited.

"They're here!" she squealed and launched herself at the just visible Toushirou.

The reiatsu and Orihime's squeal alerted the others to their arrival and turned to see Orihime hugging Toushirou.

"Orihime, Toushirou needs to breathe," Chad said calmly.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you!" Toushirou wheezed, finally released from Orihime's death hug.

Byakuya observed the group of children with a careless gaze. Hisako ignored her taichou and turned to Rukia and grinned. Rukia saw Hisako and gasped.

"Hisako?!"

"Hello, Rukia," Hisako said mischievously.

Rukia rushed over and hugged her old friend. Hisako staggered back and tripped over her pants, ending up with the two of them sprawled out in the mud. Rukia laughed at their situation as Hisako smeared mud on her face. When they both stood, Rukia saw the looks of surprise on her other friends' faces. She merely shrugged and looked at Toushirou and Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, Hitsugaya taichou, we've been waiting for you," Rukia said, still wiping the mud off her face.

"Indeed, let us find a place where we can talk without others overhearing us," Byakuya said, turning away.

"Overhearing my ass!" Ichigo blurted out. "Whatever you say to me, these guys can listen too."

Without turning around, Byakuya replied, "As you wish."

Both he and Toushirou disappeared from sight, but Hisako knew where they were going. Shaking her head, she turned to the others and indicated they follow. Walking away a bit, she allowed Rukia to argue with them as to whether she was good or not. The argument ended with Rukia hitting both Ishida and Ichigo on the head, glaring at Chad and Orihime the only one to agree.

"You will come because I told you to!" Rukia exclaimed. "Now shut up and follow her."

Grumbling about the abuse he suffered, he sucked it up and followed them silently. Hisako sensed their distrust and stopped their walk. She turned to face them and glanced at them all.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any damage to anyone or anything except any stray Hollows. I am the newest fukutaichou of the 6th Division with Icicle Man as my taichou. I can't do anything because I am to set an example for all those Shinigami in our Division," Hisako explained. "That, and they have to be able to approach _one_ of us with their problems. Can you honestly imagine Byakuya giving a damn about their problems?"

"Uh, no, not really," Ichigo admitted.

"My point exactly, Kurosaki-san," Hisako said as she turned around and continued to walk.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to Tris for pointing out the typo in the first chapter, and thank you to all who have reviewed, viewed and added this story to your lists.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**A/N: **I do not promote smoking whatsoever. However, it fits in the story.

* * *

Once they all arrived at Urahara's place, they all piled into the dining area, where they found Byakuya and Toushirou in their gigai. Moving towards the back room, Hisako found her gigai and jumped into it. Moving around to get the feel of it, she put her clothes on and stalked back into the room. Knowing that her clothing annoyed Byakuya, she purposely sat opposite him where he could get a full view of what she was wearing. Watching Rukia's face split into a grin, she grinned back before turning her attention to what Urahara was saying. 

" . . . taken right away. No, you do not have a choice in the matter, Ichigo. Your father would be going along so you have nothing to fear," Urahara said, flipping his fan open.

Ichigo spluttered, sinking back into his seat. The others, except Rukia, had no idea as to what to say about the situation. They all knew that if he took up the offer, he wouldn't come back for a long time. This was something Ichigo had to work out for himself. Uryuu, Orihime and Chad got up and made their way out the door, knowing they were not needed for this conversation.

"We'll get your father, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully as they all walked out.

Ichigo watched them leave with a sense of foreboding. Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Hisako watched them interact with interest, amused by their lack of awareness for each other's feelings for the other. She spared a glance at Byakuya and could tell he was not the least bit impressed about what was happening between his sister and one of the very few people to beat him in a one on one battle. Smirking, she turned away and nudged Toushirou, who nudged her back and glared at her. She nodded in Byakuya's direction and rolled her eyes. Toushirou peered around Hisako and shook his head. Byakuya, noting the silence of both his fukutaichou and Toushirou, glanced over to them. They both looked away at the same time, causing his suspicions to rise. He knew all of Hisako's moods and instantly knew that she was amused at something, most likely him. Frowning, he turned away as Ichigo stood up.

"Look, I don't know about this. I don't think I would be right for the job. I mean, me? A taichou? That's insane!" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Kurosaki. There are many things we all think we cannot do. You don't think you can be a taichou. Rukia thinks she will never be able to admit her feelings for you. Hitsugaya taichou thinks he cannot grow up. Kuchiki taichou thinks he can never be happy and will always be Icicle Man. I believe I can never full be myself ever again. We all think these obvious things, but the fact is that if we all work hard enough we will overcome these things. Sure, some things are harder to than others but you can overcome it," Hisako said firmly. "You will make a magnificent taichou, Kurosaki, and if I wasn't so dedicated to the 6th Division and their wellbeing, I'd join you in a heartbeat."

Everyone noticed she said she was dedicated to the 6th Division and not Byakuya. Hisako caught Rukia's glare and shrugged her shoulders. As long as Ichigo at least listened to Yamamoto she didn't care how she got him there.

'_Besides,_' she thought deviously, '_Their relationship needs a kick up the ass to get started_.'

She snickered softly and shrugged her shoulders and stalked off. She knew she would get her face kicked in if she stayed there any longer. Toushirou watched her leave, his eye twitching in repressed anger. Byakuya showed no emotion, but he exuded an air of fury. Ichigo was staring at Rukia, shock present on her face. Ichigo stood up and pulled her out the room. Byakuya watched them leave, not knowing exactly what to do.

Urahara stood there, his fan splayed out in front of his face as he watched the proceedings. He particularly noted the intense tension between Byakuya and Hisako. He had a vague idea at what had happened between the two, but didn't want to ask either of them in case he got his info extremely wrong.

* * *

_**  
**_

Rukia found herself face to face with a thoroughly confused Ichigo. She had dreaded this moment since she discovered what her feelings for him were exactly. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. Ichigo didn't say anything for the longest time, and when he did say something she had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Is what she said true?" he asked quietly.

She hesitated for the briefest moment before nodding. "It's true, Ichigo. I do have feelings for you that go beyond the close friendship we have. I tried to stop them, but they insistently came back stronger than ever. I didn't want to ruin what we had, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled the shorter girl into a hug. Stunned, she hugged him back tentatively. Stroking her hair he said, "You fool, Rukia. You haven't ruined anything. How can you when I feel the same way about you too?"

Rukia looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. He brushed a stray piece of hair out her face and leant down to kiss her. She met him halfway and her knees melted at the first contact. They broke apart after awhile and she buried her head in his shoulder. Laughing at her display, he hugged her tightly and smiled. It wasn't like his normal ones. This one was a tender, completely besotted smile.

For once in a very long time, they were both deliriously happy.

* * *

_**  
**_

It wasn't that long after Hisako, Rukia and Ichigo disappeared when Isshin finally appeared. He saw the two taichous and nodded towards them. He looked around for his son and what he considered daughter, not to find them. He felt around for their reiatsu and found them very close together. Laughing out loud at what he assumed had happened, he walked through the door and headed towards the Underground Training Room. He could feel a simmering reiatsu down there, and had an idea at whom it was. Jumping down the ladder, he sought the person out and found them sitting on the cliff, a cigarette in hand. Isshin sat down beside her as she offered one to him wordlessly. He took one out and lit it up.

"I thought you quit, Hisako-chan," Isshin said offhandedly.

Hisako shrugged, taking another drag. "I did. Before the incident happened."

Nodding his understanding, they sat and smoked together in silence. When Hisako was finished, she flicked the butt away carelessly. Sighing, she stood, glancing down at Isshin. Isshin looked back up at her and grinned crookedly.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, Hisako," Isshin said softly.

Hisako snorted, shaking her head. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"If that were true, Ishy-jii, he would let me know. But it's because of Byakuya my meaning of life was taken away. Yama-jii must hate me for assigning me to be his fukutaichou. I can't stand the man for what he did. He won't even acknowledge what he did; let alone what it does to me. Isshin, if you were still there, Byakuya wouldn't have gotten away with it!" she exclaimed, looking away ruefully. "It's times like these I miss Masaki."

Isshin shook his head at these words and stood up next to her. "Byakuya knows all these things. He just has trouble expressing himself, even if it is to apologise for something he did very wrong. Even if it has been seventy five years."

Hisako sighed, looking towards the ladder where they were all coming down. Not moving from where she stood, she motioned Isshin to go on silently. Squeezing her shoulder gently, he jumped down off the cliff and made his way over to the others as they got to the bottom. Hisako watched as he changed from the serious man he was with her to the goofy and widowed father of three children. Hisako watched with distant interest at the proceedings, hardly noticing they were watching her with concern. She lit up another cigarette and took a long drag. She watched Urahara open the world portal and waved off Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou. As the portal closed, she was about to take another drag when she found her cigarette fall to pieces. She growled as she turned to the culprit.

"You shouldn't smoke, Hisako," Byakuya said quietly.

Glaring at a gigailess Byakuya, she asked, "Why the hell do you care? You never did before."

Staring at her with his unblinking gaze, she turned away. He sighed softly and took the packet away from her, shredding it to pieces with Senbonzakura. Growling, she turned back.

"They're bad for your health," he said simply.

Feeling her rage come to head, she just let loose at him.

"Why the hell do you care, Kuchiki?! You never have before! Never! Even when I was in trouble you just turned your nose up at me and said I was either too pitiful or too childish for you to deal with! Why now, of all times, do you care?! Did you give a shit about me when you did what you did? Did you think it was in my best interest to get rid of the one thing I loved and adored above all?! Or were you thinking about Clan honour or some shit like that?! I hate you! I loathe you! I despise you! I am not your fukutaichou out of willingness. Yama-jii probably thought this a massive plan to get me to forgive you. But you want the truth, _nii-sama_?" she spat scathingly. "I will never, _ever_, forgive you for what you did. You should have gone back to the Seireitei! At least then I won't have to look at your blank face and know you think you did right!"

Hisako jumped out her gigai dashed away from the spot, leaving a visibly speechless Byakuya behind. After a few seconds, he shook himself out of it and chased after Hisako.

* * *

Hisako stopped after running for a long time. She knew Byakuya was chasing her but she didn't care. She just ran and ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. Ironically, she found herself standing in front of Masaki's grave. Hisako gently placed the flowers she had gotten somewhere along the way on her grave. She tipped some water on the stone and wiped away her tears. 

"Masaki what do I do?" she wept, curling up to the stone. "I miss them so much. I do and I don't know what to do. Yama-jii put me in the Ice Cube's Division and I have to see him everyday, follow his orders and know that he did it. What do I do, Masaki-chan? Tell me what I do!"

She sat there until the sun went down and the moon rose. She had no desire to move. No desire to seek shelter. No desire to do anything but sit there and let the tears flow. Hisako knew Byakuya would find her eventually, and she was ready to put up another mighty rant to get him to leave her alone. Correct in her assumption, Byakuya appeared less than an hour later. He stood there, knowing why she had come.

"Hisako, listen to me…" he started.

"I've heard enough of your lies, Kuchiki. I can't handle anymore. Just go away and let me mourn," she snarled, cutting him off.

"I will not allow my sister to get sick because she was outside in the dead cold," he retorted, moving forward slowly.

She shrank back from his touch, "Don't touch me with those hands!"

Sitting down near her, he tried to find the words to explain what happened.

"Just admit what you did was wrong, Kuchiki," she said wearily. "And I am no longer a Kuchiki, remember. The Elders saw to _that_ when I disgraced them with my outrageous behaviour. Besides, Rukia is the new Poster Girl for the Kuchiki Sisters. But then you went and married Hisana-sama, and did you get kicked out? Hell no! Not precious Byakuya. If _you_ left there would be no Head of Clan. I was always left to the side. Always. Mother and Father doted on you, and I was the little accident daughter who was never meant to be. I thought I could find happiness with him, Byakuya! Me! The Rejected Kuchiki. But no, you saw that I would never be happy."

Looking at her, he shook his head, "That's not true, Hisako. Mother and Father loved you as well. I never heard the end of how excellent you were. All you achievements, everything was about you. They loved you. They just didn't know how to show it."

"Figures they'd feed you that bullshit. Seems like you inherited that trait. Hisana-sama was the only one who did, and she died. Everyone I love dies on me. Maybe I should love you so you'll die," she said moodily, refusing to look at him.

He ignored her last comment and continued on, "Hisako, they did. I cannot speak for them and why they acted the way they did, but did you ever wonder why you were never harshly punished for your rebellious acts?"

"Like I'd believe _that_, Kuchiki."

"I took your punishments for you. Every single one of them. I did it because I knew you couldn't take them. Believe me when I say I wouldn't do it if I didn't care for you," Byakuya said softly. "We had a decent childhood together, Hisako. I protected you when no one else would. I tried my hardest to keep you out of danger and to keep you out of trouble. You are my baby sister, Hisako, and I had to protect you from everyone. Even myself."

"Whatever, Kuchiki. But what you did when we were kids will never make up for what you did to the two people I loved the most. Never. Don't ever think that," Hisako warned, wiping her eyes furiously.

Lowering his head, Byakuya sighed. He had a lot to make up for and had a long way to go to achieve it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

The weeks following their confrontation had left a lot of tension in the air. Byakuya had been more withdrawn than usual and Hisako was rarely seen. Urahara suspected it had something to do with all the yelling he had heard after everyone had been sent through the portal. He had heard bits and pieces of the argument, but not enough to distinguish a source. He had noticed that she had taken up personally guarding Karin and Yuzu. No Hollows got within a mile of them without being completely annihilated. On the rare occasions she was seen, she looked exhausted, dishevelled and was utterly distant with everyone. In the first few weeks, Byakuya had tried to draw her into conversations, but she had flat out refused to speak to him. Yoruichi was the only one to get any type of conversation out of her, and even that was limited to only a few worded sentences. 

It was now the fifth week and Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou returned. Yoruichi, Urahara, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad and Byakuya were there to make sure they got through safely. It was a pleasant reunion between them all. Rukia had even gotten a warm response from Byakuya, which was an odd occurrence in itself. Except for Isshin, no one had noticed Hisako was missing. He left silently and tracked down her reiatsu, something that took him almost a day to do due to her constant moving around. He finally caught up to her exhausted form and had caught her as she collapsed.

"Hisako what the hell have you been doing?" Isshin demanded, making his way back to the Kurosaki Clinic where he could treat her.

She mumbled something in response before fading into unconsciousness. Isshin swore under his breath as he doubled his pace to get back home. All the while, she was calling out people's names. Some he knew, some he didn't. What caught his attention, however, was the fact she kept calling out for Masaki and Hisana. Over and over again, she called their names. She cried out as he gently placed her back in her gigai and busied himself making sure her condition was stable.

"What have you been doing, Hisako-chan?" he murmured, finally finishing and making sure Yuzu knew to contact him as soon as she woke up.

He made his way back to Urahara's and found that no one had left. Ichigo, sensing his father's angry reiatsu, turned around.

"What's got your temper up, Pops?" he asked, frowning.

"Why have you let Hisako work herself into a frenzy?" Isshin demanded of Urahara and Byakuya equally. "You _both _know her condition better than anyone, yet you allowed her to work herself to the bone and not stop her? Are you inviting her death or are you just plain stupid?"

He glared at them both, his arms crossed and awaiting an answer. Finally, Byakuya spoke up.

"Where is she?"

"You do not deserve to know," Isshin replied angrily.

"She is my fukutaichou. I demand to know where she is being kept" Byakuya stated, irritated at the man yet concerned for Hisako.

"What taichou would allow their subordinate to work themselves into exhaustion? What did you say to her, Kuchiki?" Isshin growled before turning on Urahara. "And you are no better, Kisuke Urahara! You, better than anyone, know what will happen to her. And don't give me those answers you give everyone about 'having to do it' or 'it needs to be done'. I'm amazed she is still functioning right."

Rukia stood, concerned for her friend. "Isshin, sir, what is wrong with Hisako? Has something happened to her?"

His anger deflating, he turned to Rukia. "She will be fine, Rukia-san. She is just exhausted; sleep deprived and looks like she hasn't eaten right in quite a few weeks. She is resting now, and will be up for visitors in a few days."

Rukia nodded slowly, still not understanding why Hisako was like that. The last time she went into such a frenzy was after a massive argument she had with Byakuya a few days after she was formally adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. Glancing over at Byakuya, she noticed he was much more withdrawn. Not quite understanding, she announced she was leaving, and the rest were following her. Soon enough, everyone had trooped out, leaving Isshin with Byakuya and Urahara.

"Seriously you two. What the hell were you thinking? What the hell happened to make her work herself so hard?" Isshin asked quietly.

There was a heavy silence before Urahara mentioned the fragments of the argument he had heard.

"The only thing I can think of that caused her to act this way was the argument between Byakuya and Hisako. It wasn't pretty. Hisako stormed out of here soon after," Urahara said quietly.

Byakuya shot a look of distaste at Urahara before speaking.

"We had an argument, yes, but what we argued about is none of your concern," Byakuya said softly.

Isshin snorted before he replied. "Either I hear it from you, or I hear it from her. Either way, Kuchiki, I won't be happy. Whatever you two argued about has made her dream of the two people she actually cared about. She was calling out for Masaki and Hisana when I left her."

Looking up sharply at Hisana's name, he recoiled at the fact that he had caused this. He heard Senbonzakura telling him off, quite loudly, for being such a fool. She had been at him for weeks to go find her and talk to her, but he had ignored her warnings. That did not please her, and refused to fight for him. Senbonzakura had gotten Benihime on her side and they both told him to go after her. As such, Senbonzakura had doubled up with Benihime on Urahara and were telling him the exact same thing. Both had refused to fight for their respective masters while they were being idiots. It was not unheard of for a zanpakutou to refuse to fight for their master if they were undeniably angry with them.

"It seems Benihime and Senbonzakura were right on this one, Byakuya," Urahara said, faintly amused.

"It seems so indeed." Byakuya agreed.

* * *

_Hisako was wandering through a field of white flowers. She didn't know why she was there or who had brought her there. She didn't really care. All she knew was that she was here for some reason or another, and that she would meet whoever had summoned her here shortly. Even in this sleep like form, she still felt the affects of her weeks of constant battling. Hisako had sat down, awaiting the form of whoever had sent her. She didn't have to wait long. As she turned, Hisako saw the shadows of two people._

_"Hello, Hisako-chan," one said._

_"We have waited for awhile for you to come," the other said._

_She saw the faces of Masaki Kurosaki and Hisana Kuchiki. Eyes filling with tears, she threw herself at them and broke down. It had been so long since she had cried in such a fashion. They merely held her and she sobbed._

_"There there, little Hisako-chan. Why are you so upset?" Hisana asked softly._

_Sniffing, Hisako looked up at the two women with a childish dependence. The two stroked her hair gently, knowing instantly what was wrong. Hisako was held in their embrace until she had calmed down. Once she was calm, she pulled away from the two and smiled sheepishly._

_"I think I know what's wrong, Hisako. It's Byakuya-sama, isn't it?" Hisana said quietly._

_"Hai. Kind of," Hisako replied, shaking her head. "Just an old spat we had that resurfaced when he acted like he cared."_

_Hisana tutted gently. "He does care for you, Hisako-chan. You know what he is like."_

_Hisako crossed her arms as her eyes darkened dangerously. Hisana knew this was an old and gaping wound that would never fully heal. She backed off the topic and allowed Masaki to speak to her._

_"Did you complete the task, Hisako-chan?" Masaki inquired._

_"Hai. It wasn't easy, Masaki-sama. But Ichigo is now a full Shinigami and is now being considered for 5th Division Taichou. He would be shocked to know that you asked for this to happen, Masaki-sama," Hisako said, amused._

_"I believe he would. He was such a happy boy, always smiling for me even when he was unhappy. Now it is Rukia he smiles for," Masaki mused, shooting a glance at Hisana._

_Hisana rolled her eyes and came forward. Hisako looked at Hisana and smiled._

_"What is it, Hisana-sama?" Hisako asked._

_"I need you to help Byakuya-sama with something. I know it's not an easy thing to ask of you," Hisana said hurriedly, seeing the look on Hisako's face. "But this is for my benefit as well as his."_

_Hisako sighed heavily and sat down. "Anything for you, Hisana-sama. What is it?"_

* * *

Yuzu was watching the patient with a hawk like gaze. She had not moved once, and Yuzu was beginning to think she was dead. Yuzu poked the girl a few times and, receiving no response, ventured up onto the bed to look her in the eyes. Hisako, awake and sensing the girl on her bed, lay very still. Yuzu did nothing but watch the girl for movement. Hisako pushed down the giggles that were threatening to overwhelm her as her eyes shot open, shocking Yuzu, and scooped the girl up into her arms. Yuzu squealed loudly, arms and legs flailing around. Hisako placed her on the floor gently before flopping back onto the bed. 

"Surprise, Yuzu-san," Hisako said softly, shooting the poor girl a grin.

"You shouldn't be moving Hisako-sama. Dad would get so angry if he found out!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Oh, he already is. I pity those who have to face his wrath," Hisako said, amused.

Yuzu shook her head. "Oh no, Dad isn't scary when he's mad. He's like a big teddy bear without his fish."

Hisako smiled at the girl's naivety. Yuzu, it seemed, had no idea exactly who she was, or who Isshin really was. Hisako closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Yuzu, sensing the change in the atmosphere, excused herself from the room and raced up to tell Karin what had just happened. Hisako heard her telling her sister from where she lay before getting up and reaching for her zanpakutou, Gouka. Gouka meant Hell Fire. Aside from Yamamoto's zanpakutou, Gouka was one of the stronger fire spirits to be wielded. He only appeared once every few centuries, and those that wielded him had always had an unpredictable future. Hisako had made sure that only a certain few knew Gouka's name, knowing she would be treated a lot more differently than she was already. Wielding Gouka proved beyond any doubt that the person had an extremely strong resolve and would stand up and defend what was important to them with their lives.

_"Hisako. We must leave before the two come back. Isshin is already on his way back, with Byakuya following him to see you. Now is not the best opportunity to speak to either of them,"_ Gouka said gravely.

'I know, Gouka-sama. But I cannot find the strength to get away as quickly. They would find me and force me back,' Hisako argued.

_"You will rise, Hisako-chan. You have the willpower to do so. Now rise!"_ Gouka commanded.

Sighing in exasperation, Hisako struggled to stand, using her sword as a crutch. She shuffled outside and sluggishly flash stepped away. Not knowing where she was going, she found herself on a hill. The sun was setting slowly and she felt a sense of relief flow through her. Hisako sank down onto the rock and watched the sun set.

She was eventually made aware of a familiar reiatsu. She looked around and saw a figure with a shock of white hair and a powerful reiatsu. Smiling, Hisako realised it was Toushirou. She knew that he would be aware of her situation and condition already and was prepared for an argument. He drew closer to her, seemingly not noticing her presence. It was a little while before Toushirou looked up sharply, finally noticing her presence. He quickly made his way over to her, a frown evident on his face.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya taichou," Hisako said cheerfully. "What are you doing out this fine evening?"

Toushirou scowled at her and sat down next to her. "The question is what are _you _doing out here? We've all heard about what happened. You should be resting."

"I've rested enough. When you've had the jobs I had before transferring into an actual Division, I am very well rested. Kuchiki and Isshin worry too much and have no idea exactly how much I can endure," Hisako said, making sure not to let anything too revealing slip. "Seriously, taichou. I'm fine."

"No, you are not."

Hisako whirled around, her hand immediately on Gouka. Sensing the familiar reiatsu, her hand dropped. Lowering her hand and immediately dropping to one knee, she ignored the startled look on Toushirou's face.

"Sir, I didn't know the Master sent you tonight," Hisako said quickly.

"The Master is worried about you, Hisako-kun. The Master demands to know what you are thinking, being so reckless," the voice said, echoing around the park.

Biting back the impulse to argue back, she didn't say a thing. Toushirou was very put off by the display, not liking the feel of the reiatsu one bit. His reiatsu flared instantaneously as he unsheathed Hyourinmaru faster than anyone could blink. Hisako remained where she was, bound by both oath and command. She desperately wanted to jump up and stop Toushirou, to plead with him to cease his challenge. Unless given a direct order by her current commanding officer, in this case Byakuya, she could not do a single thing to stop them.

Hisako could not disobey The Master's orders.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is short, but I'm working on quite a few fics at the moment so it's hard to divide my time between them. I probably won't update for awhile until I get another chapter of my Harry Potter fic, Darkness Prevails, up and running. I've severley neglected that story and I am wracked with guilt over it. 

I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your lists. It makes me so happy that people are liking this story. Keep the reviews coming with your thoughts!

Thanks guys!

Lillix Vail


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Hisana's Legacy

_**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One_

* * *

Byakuya was musing on what had been said. Senbonzakura had ranted incessantly about what an idiot he was, how he should have known and how he should have stopped her. Even though they both knew how strong willed Hisako Suen is they both felt they should have done something. He rose from his seat and left his gigai, instructing it to stay within the Urahara Shop. He knew he had to go find her. 

He sensed out her reiatsu and immediately set out for her location. He could sense Toushirou there as well. He could tell he was irritated due to his fluctuating reiatsu. He was there a short time later, seeing him with Hyourinmaru out and prepared for battle. He saw Hisako down on one knee and instantly knew what was happening. He rushed over and caught Toushirou's arm, holding him still. Toushirou struggled to get out the grip, glaring up at him.

"Release me at once, Kuchiki taichou," he demanded angrily.

He didn't reply, his gaze concentrated on Hisako. Toushirou sighed, finally going limp in Byakuya's grip. Hisako didn't look up, but kept holding her position. Byakuya lowered his gaze, knowing that a mere messenger of The Master could soundly beat him into submission. He knew exactly how much power Hisako had, and it easily doubled his own. Toushirou now had a vague idea as to what was happening. When he came into his position as a Taichou, he had been informed about the Seireitei Top Secret Ops (STSO) and how they operated was radically different to how the Seireitei operated. As they were a secret organization, only the taichous and a select few others were even aware of their existence. He never suspected, for one moment, that Hisako could ever be part of the STSO. Many who joined did not last more than twenty years.

"It seems that Kuchiki taichou has common sense, Hisako," the messenger said, amused.

"Hai, sir. He does. It is how he's survived so long," Hisako replied.

"Now, answer my question. Why were you so reckless?" the messenger demanded softly.

"I allowed my emotions to overrule my judgement. I have no excuses. Forgive me, sir," Hisako stated softly.

"The Master forgives all who are worthy. You were one of our top agents, and the only one to last as long as you have. You are valuable. Don't go recklessly harming yourself, Hisako Suen," the messenger admonished gently.

"Hai, sir."

"The Master will send you a personal message in due time."

"Hai, sir. Thank you, sir."

A breeze ruffled her hair as the messenger left. Sensing him leave, Hisako stood up, glaring at Toushirou.

"Do you know how unbelievably _lucky_ you are, Hitsugaya? He would have blown you apart if you were allowed to attack him!" Hisako ranted. "Be thankful that Kuchiki was here to stop your madness! Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to help. No one defies The Master's orders. No one. No matter what the order it must be carried out. I am forbidden to help _anyone_ who challenges a messenger. You cannot _believe_ how lucky you are."

Toushirou was dropped back on the ground suddenly. Looking up at the two of them, he frowned.

"So you are part of the STSO," he assumed.

"Was, Hitsugaya. Past tense. I am now part of the Gotei 13. They seem to think this is a joke. Hardly," she snorted. "The Master can suck my ---"

"Hisako," Byakuya warned.

Hisako shot him a dirty look. Byakuya frowned at her. Toushirou noticed something was very wrong between them, and it wasn't just him hearing stories about the two long ago. He turned and walked away. He had no desire to get into any argument with the pair. Byakuya watched him leave with detached interest. Hisako shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"You were lucky he was in a good mood, Kuchiki," Hisako said darkly. "You both could have been disposed of in an instant."

"Indeed."

She turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you not resting?" he countered.

Hisako smirked at the question answer. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, indicating he wanted an answer. She shrugged her shoulders and gracefully leapt up onto the boulder.

"To think. To get away from the Kurosaki household, even. To try and contact my children without anyone demanding to know who it was," Hisako admitted grudgingly.

"Maiko and Ayaki?"

"Hai. You should know your own relatives, Kuchiki, even though they _were_ disowned when I was," Hisako pointed out.

"Maiko was never disowned…"

"As far as I'm concerned, they both were Kuchiki. They are _my_ children, despite Maiko being 67 and Ayaki being 50. They are hardly old enough to fathom what happened to their mother's heritage."

Byakuya closed his eyes and handed her his phone. Hisako regarded his motives suspiciously. She took it from his warily and held the phone to her ear. She yanked it away as she heard screaming on the other end. Despite her ear ringing painfully, her face relaxed into a smile.

* * *

Ichigo soon realised that, although Hisako Suen was a Shinigami fukutaichou, she did not act like them. He could tell that she was, by far, a lot more powerful than Byakuya. She acted a lot more differently than she would probably care to admit. Comparing her to even Matsumoto, she was not the usual, run of the mill fukutaichou. Even her clothing was different. She did not wear the normal Shinigami garb that everyone wore. Her outfit consisted of cargo pants and a tank top! He was surprised she was allowed to get away with it. 

Her personality, also, was another difference. She treated her superiors with the utmost respect one minute, then totally disregarded any orders the next. He knew there was a lot more to Hisako than she was letting on. She even had the same Death Stare as Byakuya! Now that, he had decided, was frightening. It as bad enough she was stuck with Byakuya as her taichou. Two people with the Death Stare? Ichigo shivered at the thought.

He was bought out his musing by a swift kick to the head. He was sent flying out the window, landing on his butt. He howled in pain, clutching the offended area as he tried to deal with the pain. He looked up and saw a smirking Rukia staring down at him.

"Next time why don't you tap my on the shoulder or something, I don't know, _practical_!" he shouted up at her.

"Where would the fun in that be?" she called back down, shutting the window in his face.

"REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I FELL FOR YOU!" he raved at the closed window.

The window slammed back open and Rukia poked her head out.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A SUCKER FOR PUNISHMENT!" she hollered back.

Ichigo muttered curses under his breath about her, somehow managing to get up and go inside. He stomped up the stairs and flung his door open. He glared at his new girl friend, who merely smirked at his pain.

"You should keep your guard up at all times, Ichigo," Rukia scolded, still smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," Ichigo mumbled, collapsing on his bed and drawing Rukia closer to him.

She snorted with laughter as she curled herself around him. Ichigo smiled affectionately down at her, settling back down into his thoughts.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about Hisako?"

At the question, Rukia twisted around and looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just about her in general. I know that no one can really get on with Byakuya, but those two seem to get along just as well as a lamb and a lion," Ichigo explained.

Rukia put her head back on his chest, thinking. It had always been normal for Hisako and Byakuya to not get alone. Though she had always wondered why she used to be an almost constant presence in the Kuchiki Manor.

"I don't know for certain, but from the rumours that used to fly around the Academy, Byakuya and Hisako never got on. I don't know the reason, but I think it had something to do with her looking for me just as much as Hisana-sama did. Apparently they were friends back when she was alive, which just shows how old Hisako really is. Hisako was the one who actually found me before she told nii-sama. I never really knew why she did, because she could have easily implored the Suen family to adopt me into their family," Rukia explained.

"Are the Suen family a noble family?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Noble? No, not quite," Rukia said, amused.

"Then what are they?" Ichigo persisted.

"The Suen family are direct cousins to the King himself."

Ichigo was silent. He had no idea she was related to the King.

* * *

It had taken awhile, but the order was sent out that all Shinigami present in Karakura Town were to return to Soul Society immediately. Rukia, however, was excluded from this order, as her current assignment was not complete. It seemed to everyone that both Toushirou and Hisako were loath to comply with the order. No one understood what their reasoning was behind it. Byakuya was more than ready to return. 

"Nii-sama, I shall return as soon as possible," Rukia said firmly.

"As you wish."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Hisako, who gave her a mischievous grin. Rukia soon found herself in a tight hug. Rukia hugged her back just as tightly.

"Now you listen here, Little Rukia. No sex without a condom. You hear me! It may be a gigai but who _knows_ what experiments Urahara has been doing on the thing!" Hisako exclaimed loudly, watching both her and Ichigo's face go red. "Actually, come to think about it, no sex at ALL before marriage! Sex is a dirty, vile activity that shouldn't be performed AT ALL!"

Isshin smothered his laughter as the two went an even darker shade of red. Byakuya merely shook his head as Toushirou had to look away. Hisako ranted on for a bit more, enjoying the look on Rukia's face. She ducked a punch from the girl, laughing loudly. She pushed the girl affectionately before moving to face Isshin. All Hisako did was hand him an envelope, and bow politely. She then took her place beside her brother and taichou. Toushirou stood the other side of Hisako as the Gate appeared. Byakuya walked straight into it, followed closely by Toushirou. Hisako turned and waved to them all, showing off the pack of cigarettes she was intending to smuggle in. Laughing, she turned and walked into the light. The doors shut behind her and her smile dropped off her face, the seriousness of the situation finally allowing her to contemplate her actions without causing suspicion.

The letter she had given Isshin had outlined the severity of what was to come. As so far, only the taichous and fukutaichous had been made aware of the situation as it stood now. Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Ryuuken had been advised as to what was coming. The letter also contained a plea for him to look out for and protect Maiko and Ayaki from any forces that she knew would eventually come after them to get to her. She would have gone to The Master, but she didn't have the time or patience to argue with him over the tiny details. She knew that, if she even thought about asking the STSO for help, they would demand her back in service as payment. Hisako could not afford to be in such a position.

They reached the other side and passed through with no problems. Ukitake and Yamamoto were both there to greet them. Hisako bowed to them both, knowing she didn't have to. Toushirou and Byakuya stepped up to them, murmuring something so quiet that Hisako couldn't hear. Shaking her head, she stalked off and quickly disappeared from their senses.

"She will be informed when the time comes. Hisako has more important things to worry about than this," Ukitake explained.

There was a moment's silence before Yamamoto noticed something strange.

"Was that cigarettes she was holding?" he asked, amused.

Byakuya sighed in frustration as Toushirou merely smirked. The four then moved off to Yamamoto's office, where a taichou meeting was to take place.

* * *

Hisako had gone straight to the Suen Manor. This was where she had lived ever since she was bonded. It was only a matter of seconds before she heard the tell tale thumps and screams of her children. She slowly counted down from ten, hearing the thumps gradually getting closer. But the time she got to one, she had both her children in her arms. The servants that were ordered to watch them were only half a step behind them. Seeing Hisako, they bowed lowly. 

"Please you two, you do not have to bow to me. You look after these two monsters. That's more than enough to gain my respect," Hisako scolded, smiling tenderly at her two children.

Due to the slow growth rate in Soul Society, although Maiko was sixty-seven and Ayaki fifty, the two bore the appearance of a fourteen and ten year old. It was the reason that, although there was a century that separated herself and Byakuya, they looked relatively close in age.

"But Miss, the Lord and Lady are here today. It would be improper to not bow," one explained apologetically.

"Ah, Lord Aries and Lady Bianca are present today? I have needed to talk to them for some time. Maiko, Ayaki, let's go see grandpa and grandma, okay?" Hisako said cheekily.

Despite being in one of the highest ranked families, Maiko and Ayaki were not raised the ridged, constricted way normal noble children were. There were definitely the roles and traditions to uphold, that was a given, but their upbringing was decided by Hisako. She knew what it was like to be raised by servants and nannies and had decided from a very young age that whatever children she had would not be raised the same. She was surprised that her in laws agreed with her logic. Unlike the Kuchiki Elders, who were so steeped in tradition it was almost suffocating, the Suen Elders were open and receptive to new ideas.

Hisako didn't have to walk very far before she was greeted by the two people in question. She bowed to them slightly, receiving the same bow back. She bent down to the two, whispering something in their ears. Their eyes lit up as Maiko picked Ayaki up and carried him off to some destination.

"Aries-sama. Bianca-sama. I apologise for being away for so long. Kuchiki made it impossible for me to return sooner," she apologised immediately.

"No need to explain, Hisako. We understand the situation. Go and get changed and we shall talk some more about everything," Bianca said softly, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Hai, Bianca-sama," Hisako said with a bow.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty folks! Here's chapter five. I admit it took me a little longer than I first expected, but nonetheless, here it is. 

Also, I have reviews about people getting confused. Now, I'd love to fix that, but if you guys don't tell me what you're confused about in reviews, I can't exactly fix it. So any confusion you have, just let me know in the review or send me a PM.

Another thing, I'm going to stick to the anime as much as possible, but I'm going to be messing with the timeline a bit. Essentially, things will be the same, but in order for me to do this and for some OC character development, the timeline needs to be slightly messed around with. Now if that offends some people, I suggest you should stop reading from this point on.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Lillix Vail


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Hisana's Legacy

_**Disclaimer:**See Chapter One_

* * *

The Elders, upon his return, had immediately reprimanded Byakuya. He took no notice of them as he continued down to his chambers. He knew he had been away for far too long. He didn't need the Elders to tell him that. He closed the door firmly before making his way over to the shrine and opening the doors gently. Seeing the face of his beloved wife, he felt a wave of relief flow over him. He remembered Hisana's words to him in that dream, and he vowed he would try to live a little more.

Reaching behind the picture, he was assured the liquid was still where he had placed it. Byakuya had the enormous task of finding two small children in a very expansive and very overpopulated Rukongai. It had taken years to find Rukia, and they knew which district she was in. He had no idea where these children were. Byakuya frowned. It made sense to start searching Hisana's old home, but was that an obvious course of action?

His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. Byakuya looked up sharply as he heard the sound of running feet. He immediately came out and followed the sound to its origin. He came across cowering servants in the hall way and merely looked at them.

"He . . . He's in there, Kuchiki-sama," one whispered.

"He went crazy, sir, just . . . crazy," another said in disbelief.

Byakuya nodded, his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"_I don't like the feel of it in there, Little Byakuya," _she murmured in his mind.

'Neither do I. Any suggestions?' he replied.

"_Go in there cautiously. Don't make any stupid decisions like you did in the living world," _Senbonzakura warned.

'Hai, hai,' he dismissed, opening the door to the kitchen.

The silence that hit him as he walked in was unnatural. He could sense someone in there, an ominous presence that seemed to suffocate the very atmosphere within the room. The snarling that was coming from his vocal cords was clearly not human, he decided. Byakuya moved silently, trying to discern what the servant's position was. He moved around for a bit, knowing that he was following somewhere close, close enough to keep an eye on him yet far enough away to stay out of reach. This went on for quite some time, knowing the other one had to make a move sometime. They circled the bench a few times before Byakuya drew his zanpakutou quickly.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura._"

The many cherry blossoms immediately lit up the kitchen. He caught sight of the man in question and directed the blossoms to surround and hold the man. A wordless cry came from the man as he struggled to get away. Byakuya approached the man warily. The man was speaking, but at a pitch too soft for Byakuya to hear. He ensured he was secured adequately before he came forward. He bent down to his level and strained his hearing to try and decipher what he was saying. It took a long time and he reared back in shock when he worked out what he was saying.

"Byakuya . . . sama . . . the thing got me . . . it went after . . . the shrine but I . . . stopped it . . . It's killing me . . . from the inside and . . . taking over my mind . . . I only have . . . a little time left so please . . . tell the girls I'll . . . find them again . . . Kill me before . . . it takes over completely!" he rasped out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Byakuya lowered his head in respect, silently saying a prayer for the man's soul. He looked up sharply as his eyes rolled back down, devoid of any life whatsoever. He glared at the creature-man with contempt. The entire demeanour of the man had changed in that slight change. Where there was a kind and caring aura around him was now replaced with a cold, sickening and frightening aura. If Byakuya were anyone else, he would have recoiled in sheer disgust. But he wasn't anyone else; he was the Clan Leader and Master of the Manor. He couldn't afford to show any weakness.

The man creature, sensing his inner battle, laughed insanely, He writhed against the restraints, desperate to get out. He knew his time was short, and before he was slain, he wanted to get the first and last words he'd ever utter out.

"What a pretty little taichou," the crackly voice of the creature snarled, smirking grotesquely. "Let me out and allow me a sample of your utterly intoxicating soul. You may get rid of me, taichou, but there are plenty more to take my place! You don't even stand a chance, you pretty thing."

Byakuya merely watched the creature in contempt before moved Senbonzakura in for the kill. The shriek the creature emitted was unearthly; like nothing he had ever heard before. He raised a hand in protection against the blood that poured out of the lifeless body. He poked at it with his resealed sword, intending to make sure there was no life left within the vessel. Satisfied with the result, he sent for Unohana and a team from the Fourth Division.

"_Did you really have to poke him with me? Honestly Byakuya, I thought you had more decorum than that,_" she scolded, not at all happy.

'Shush, Senbonzakura.'

He felt her disappear from his consciousness to his inner world and sighed. He knew he would be paying for that later. He waited until Unohana herself had arrived, showing her where the corpse lay. She merely shook her head and ordered the body to be taken back to the Fourth Division barracks for further examination. She turned to Byakuya when it was done and inquired about what had happened.

"Kuchiki taichou, what happened?"

Byakuya gave her an explanation of what he saw; giving her every detail he could possibly think of. Unohana merely nodded and took a few notes down before moving on to those who saw the man before Byakuya was called in. He knew something was happening around the Seireitei, something that had been happening for years and was only recently coming to light. Byakuya knew that if they didn't catch on to whatever was happening, there would be even worse repercussions than the Aizen incident.

'It seems that there can never be a long lasting peace,' he mused silently.

Senbonzakura had no response to his statement.

* * *

Rukia was basking in the newfound comfort of her relationship with Ichigo. Looking back now, she didn't know how she went so long without it. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even though the way Hisako did it was completely and utterly embarrassing, she was glad she did it. Looking over at the snoozing form of Ichigo, she smirked as she poked his side none too gently. He grunted, rolling over and away from her prying fingers. Now set on her target, she clambered over to the other side and continued poking him. His hand came up to grab hers, holding it down to the pillow unconsciously. Trying hard not to laugh, she wrestled her arm away from him.

"Rukia…" he breathed, reaching out for her.

"I'm here, Ichigo," she answered, a maniacal grin still present on her face.

She gladly went into his arms, wriggling slightly to get more comfortable. This, however, seemed to awaken Ichigo more as his eyes fluttered. He looked down at the mop of black hair and sighed, holding her tightly to prevent her from wriggling anymore. She sighed as his grip tightened, finally settling down in his arms.

"You really shouldn't do that, Rukia," he murmured, kissing her neck softly.

"Why is that?"

He merely chuckled before he head butted her gently. She whacked him on the head with her pillow in retaliation. He smirked as he held her arms to her side and made sure she couldn't escape.

"Don't we have school?" Rukia asked.

"I don't feel like going," Ichigo mumbled.

She twisted around and whacked him on the head. He scowled and looked at her.

"What was that for, midget?" he growled

"Where do you get off calling me midget, strawberry?" she retorted.

"It means 'one who protects'! Not 'strawberry'!"

"Whatever, strawberry. Now let me go, we have to get ready!"

She wormed her way out his grasp and ducked under his arms, heading towards the cupboard and climbing in. Ichigo groaned and buried his head under the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. A few minutes later, Rukia emerged to the sound of Ichigo's snoring. Smiling, she jumped onto the windowsill and out the window.

"If he wants to sleep then fine, I am not covering for him," she murmured to herself, strolling towards the school.

* * *

When Ichigo finally woke up, it was almost lunchtime. He yawned and stretched, looking at the clock without actually seeing it. He shrugged as he walked out the door, picking up his towel. He froze and turned back slowly, staring at the clock dumbfounded.

"DAMN THAT MIDGET!" he roared, chucking on his uniform haphazardly and rushing out the house.

* * *

_In Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu was looking up at the blinding sunlight. Shielding his eyes, he knew this meant Ichigo was insanely happy. Although he preferred the sun to the rain, he felt this was overkill. He could feel his vastly pale skin burning, for goodness' sake!_

_The inner hollow, which had taken to calling himself Shirou, wasn't fairing any better. Shade was hard enough to come by and, with his white skin, was very susceptible to the sun, inner world or not! He had taken to huddling in the shadow Zangetsu left behind him._

"_What is this wretched heat?" Shirou asked sulkily._

_Zangetsu didn't answer for the longest time, causing Shirou to huddle closer to the centre of the shadow. Zangetsu looked down at the sulking Hollow and sighed._

"_It is better than the rain, Shirou. He is happy, happier than he has been since Masaki-sama was devoured. We should make use of it before the rain returns."_

_Shirou looked up at Zangetsu, scowling. "What makes you think it'll return?"_

"_Because nothing can stay this perfect forever."_

_Shirou curled deeper into the shadow and sighed._

"_I don't want to look like a tomato!"_

* * *

Momo was overseeing the training of the 5th Division. She had long since recovered from the initial betrayal of Aizen and had dealt with the fact that he was long dead and scattered across the wasteland that was Hueco Mundo. But knowing that didn't make her miss him any less. Unbeknown to anyone else, she knew half-truths and was partially aware of what had been going on long before everything came to head. She just didn't want to admit that Aizen, her Souske, would do anything of the sort. Her grief for his supposed murder was not faked. Momo felt true anguish over his 'death' and had truly thought Toushirou, her little Shirou-chan, had murdered Aizen. She knew that it had nothing to do with the release of the Sokyoku whatsoever. Even now, she couldn't understand her reasoning for attacking Toushirou as relentlessly as she did.

Shaking her head of the memories, she turned back to her Division, who were trying to take advantage of her sudden distraction. She glowered at them, yelling at them to get back to work. They jumped almost a mile high and picked up their pace. She relaxed a little, keeping an eye on the seated officers instructing the new recruits. Momo had hand picked them herself, making sure she recruited a strong mix of different types of abilities and strengths. By far, she could see a drastic improvement by pairing a few to a seated officer each, then changing the group dynamics and rotating the seated officers every few weeks. It was confusing and hectic at times, but she would allow no one else to undertake the task.

There was a sudden crash followed by screams. Momo instantly jumped to attention and jumped down to see what had happened. She saw her fifth seat, Takama Nakeru, cradling one of the younger recruits.

"Takama what happened?" Momo asked, crouching down beside him.

Takama looked up at her and frowned. "She was sparring with this lad over here and it got a bit out of hand, resulting in the use of Kido and an increased reiatsu use."

Momo turned her gaze on the now cowering recruit. He looked absolutely petrified of her and Takama. She sighed, standing up straight. She turned back to Takama and allowed him to take the young girl to Unohana.

"Hinamori fukutaichou I didn't mean to hurt her I swear! We just got too excited and went too far and now she's hurt and it's all my fault and you probably hate me now but I honestly didn't mean to hurt her and I swear I'll make it up to her and---"

"Relax. Take a breath and calm down," Momo said soothingly, patting the boy on the shoulder gently.

He slowly calmed down, his breathing evening out and slowing down. Momo smiled once he had calmed down, taking the still slightly trembling boy to the barracks' relaxation room. This was a room she frequented, where she often came to calm her thoughts and clear her mind. She sat down and offered the boy a seat next to her. He sat next to her cautiously, not wanting to make her upset with him. When Momo finally sensed he was sitting down and was slightly calmer, she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Take deep breaths and just let your mind wander wherever it takes you, Goteru-kun," Momo said softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

Goteru followed her example hesitantly, his eyes falling closed. It took him awhile to allow his mind to wander freely, but when he did, he relished the gift his fukutaichou had bestowed on him. He knew that very few knew exactly what she did whilst she was in this room. It was always locked and this was the one time where she refused to see anybody. This was her sacred time, and the entire Division knew that. Goteru merely let his mind drift to the next subject and together; they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

_Beep Beep_

…

_Beep Beep_

…

_Beep Beep_

Toushirou rubbed his eyes, struggling to ignore the beeping of his phone. He was only glad Matsumoto wasn't present to annoy him about it. He reasoned with himself that if he did his paperwork now, he could check the message later and not worry about paperwork.

_Beep Beep_

However, it was so tempting just to reach out and flip it open.

_Beep Beep_

He glared at the phone, knowing it was weakening his resolve. He reached out and chucked it into the draw, shutting it before it could beep again. Toushirou waited with bated breath to see if he could still hear it.

………… _Beep Beep_

He groaned in frustration, plugging his ears with the cotton he had and tried to continue his paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I feel so bad making you all wait so long!

I know nothing interesting happened, but I felt I needed to slow the plot down somewhat before it took off all by itself. Although I'm sure you'll understand!

The next chapter will probably explain a little about Hisako's past a bit more, possibly about some of her time is the STSO, although I'm not promising anything! ;-)

You guys are my reason I keep writing! So keep the reviews and alerts coming, I truly do appreciate it!

Lillix Vail


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

"normal speak"

"_hell butterfly speak_"

'shinigami to zanpakutou speak'

_"zanpakutou to shinigami speak_"

* * *

The music flowed softly through out the Hall, enticing all those who were close by to join in the festivities. The smell of rich food wafter through out the corridors, attracting many of the guests who had not known the food was ready. Many of these said guests were retired Shinigami themselves and were held in high regard to those who now sat in the seats of Central 46. All the current and past taichous of the Gotei 13 were invited to the high profiled event. 

Hisako, however, was not impressed. She hated these high profile events with a vengeance, despising how every unmarried male from any type of noble family would approach her about possible marriages between them and her, or their young family members and her own children. Many had been on the receiving end of scorching comments that sent them back with their egos deflated and their prides firmly in the gutter. It seemed that the mix of the Kuchiki and Suen bloodlines was an irresistible scent for anyone of noble blood. It was this reason alone that she did not let Maiko and Ayaki out of her sight. Even Gouka was forced to be in high alert, not allowing anyone who was not well known to get too close to the two. Maiko and Ayaki had enough sense not to test their mother's patience during these types of events, knowing to stay close to her, their grandparents or Uncle Byakuya if he was around. However, they knew of the tension between their mother and uncle and didn't like to be around him without Hisako around.

Hisako looked around and saw many faces she knew, but just as many faces she didn't know. It seemed that, with each passing year, the invitation list grew. She could figure out all the current taichous, mixing and congregating with each other. Some had even bought their fukutaichous along with them, making her smirk. Even though Nanao had just made her jump to taichou, it seemed as if Shunsui still had it in for her. Her eyes wondered over to where Aries and Bianca were, taking in the fact they were talking to the most recent shot down offer. Scowling, she looked around to see where Ayaki had gotten. She saw him standing calmly next to Maiko, who was in deep discussion with Byakuya about something or another. Maiko was more like her uncle than Hisako cared to think about. It was clear she was a Kuchiki through and through. Snorting silently, she took another sip of her sake and wandered over to where Jyuushirou and Toushirou were.

"Shirou-chan squared, how nice to see you," she said, smirking at her own pun.

Toushirou glared at her as he placed his cup down on the table. Jyuushirou's eyes twinkled merrily at Hisako's joke.

"Hello Hisako-san. How are you finding this joyous event?" Jyuushirou asked gently.

"About as interesting as watching grass grow," she said dryly. "But Bianca-sama asked me to attend with the children this year, and I cannot deny her anything."

She turned back to check on the two and, seeing them still with Byakuya, turned back to the conversation at hand. Toushirou noticed her continuous checking and voiced the observation, thinking he had a vague idea of the answer. When Hisako confirmed his suspicions, he nodded and left the two to their conversation.

"Jyuushirou, might I be permitted to ask a serious question?" Hisako asked quietly.

"Of course, Hisako-san."

"I can sense something is happening within the Seireitei. I cannot put my finger on it exactly, but the happenings in my brother's home, the sense of unease, getting the STSO involved. Oh don't look at me like that," she scolded, seeing the look of surprise on his face. "I spent the better part of my career there, Jyuushirou, I know what to look for."

"Heh, well, we should have expected it," he laughed, rubbing his head with his right hand.

"But Jyuu-chan, what is happening?"

His eyes darkened ever so slightly, casting a pensive look outside the big dome window. "Something is happening, Hisako. Something big. No one knows what it is, but it's in the air. We have no way to prevent it, no way to protect ourselves from it, and certainly no way to know when it's going to come. We're at a loss, Hisako, and all the taichous are keeping it a secret, even from their fukutaichous."

Hisako frowned, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. Jyuushirou glanced down at her still youthful face, hardened by a tough life, and smiled gently. She glanced over at Byakuya, to see him slumped over on the chair, Maiko and Ayaki nowhere to be seen. She cast a glance over to Bianca and Aries, who looked rather worried. Her heart sunk to her stomach in that one moment.

"Jyuu-chan, take care of Byakuya! Don't ask question just go!" Hisako ordered sharply, forgetting her place in the Gotei 13 and resorting back to her old STSO persona.

She raced through the crowd, barking orders at ever taichou she could find. They didn't question her orders, knowing something strange was up. She issued rapid-fire commands to the security detail, sealing off the entire Manor with a specialised Kidou to prevent anyone from entering and leaving. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what was happening. Aries was on his way to talk to the security as Bianca hurried over to Byakuya. Bianca had never liked him, based solely on his actions towards Hisako and Rukia, but knew that both girls still cared for him in their own way and for different reasons.

Hisako eventually had enough and jumped onto the stage, sending the choir scattering. She unsheathed Gouka and held him loosely in her hands.

"Where are Maiko Suen and Ayaki Suen?!" she demanded fiercely.

No one dared answer the angry mother. She was a frightening sight to behold. The silence was broken by whispers of disgust. She cared not for what they had to say about her.

"I will ask one more time. _Where are my children?!_"

She glared at everyone before sensing a spark of Maiko's reiatsu. She gasped and instantly disappeared from everyone's sight, quickly followed by half the taichous present in the room.

* * *

Strangely enough, it was Soi Fon who found the two wayward children first. They were bored with talking to their Uncle and didn't want to be at the party anymore and wanted to go upstairs. They figured that Uncle Byakuya would tell their mother where they went and didn't even bother to tell anyone else. Although Maiko felt uneasy, like someone was following them, she didn't think of any reason to run away. But it was when they felt their mother's specialised Kidou that they realised that they were in trouble. Soon enough, Ayaki felt like someone was watching them as well, which set both of them on edge. They knew that all the guests were forbidden from coming upstairs and the servants were all downstairs catering to the event. Maiko pushed Ayaki into the shadows when something leapt at them. She grabbed the first thing she could find and brandished it out like a sword. There was a distorted chuckled as something came out the shadows. 

However, Maiko was not able to see what it was due to Soi Fon jumping in front of her, wielding her zanpakutou. There was little discussion between the two before she launched herself at the thing, slamming into the wall. Maiko panicked, releasing her reiatsu she had been struggling to withhold. She grabbed hold of her brother, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to remember. This was too similar to what happened when she was taken away. Soi Fon kept herself between them and the person, knowing she had to protect these two children with her life. She didn't particularly like children, but these two were different. They weren't afraid of her like everyone else was. Not that she cared as to whether or not people were afraid of her; she actually liked it that way.

"You will not lay a single finger on these children," she said quietly, her zanpakutou transforming in her hands.

"Oh I believe that I will. Look at the girl, taichou-sama. The reiatsu she's released is oh so tantalising," the crackly voice came.

"I challenge you to pass me," Soi Fon said murderously.

"Challenge accepted!"

They began fighting again, more furious than the last time. Maiko opened her eyes and stared. She could feel her mother and the rest of the taichous coming. Moving Ayaki out from behind her, she bent down with instructions for him.

"Listen to me, otouto. When I say run, you have to run as fast as you can. Okaa-san is coming now," Maiko said softly.

"But nee-san, what about you?" Ayaki said, confused.

"There's no time, Aya. You have to go. Don't worry about me, otouto. Just go," Maiko said, pushing him away from her and sending him running away.

Soi Fon noticed him run away and positioned herself between the running boy and the shadows. The voice crackled, sweeping Soi Fon off her feet and darted towards Ayaki. Maiko screamed, trying to run after Ayaki. Soi Fon leapt from the ground and tackled Maiko back to the ground. She thrashed around, trying to break Soi Fon's hold on her.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET HIM LET ME GO!" Maiko screamed.

"Calm down. We're going now," Soi Fon said sharply, picking her up and sprinted after Ayaki.

Catching up to the Ayaki, Maiko was the first to see Hisako standing over him, her zanpakutou seemingly screaming for blood. Soi Fon placed her down on the ground, her own released zanpakutou ready for action. There were five other taichous surrounding them, ensuring that nothing would escape. Hisako's eyes seemed to glow with the intent to kill. The creature chuckled, seemingly amused by her stance.

"Is the little STSO whore upset that I dare touch her offspring?" he taunted.

Hisako merely glared, raising Gouka in preparation for battle. The creature laughed outright, clutching its side. Hisako suddenly remembered the first thing Gouka ever said to her. Having no idea why, she listened to the memory momentarily.

"_When you have something to protect, fight with your entire life. Don't hold back and show no mercy. Your enemy will do the same. It is the one with the strongest resolve who will win."_

Hisako disappeared from everyone's sight, only to appear a split second later, her blade embedded in the creature's skull. Pulling the sword back, she swung it across, severing the head from the neck. Flicking the sword back to her side, she sliced it in an upward motion, cutting the corpse in half. Spitting on one of the halves, she spun Gouka around, flicking the blood off the blade. Sheathing Gouka, she crouched down, allowing her children to run to her arms. Gathering them up, she looked to Mayuri, nodding at him before gliding away and down the stairs.

There was a silence that overwhelmed them as they tried to process what had just taken place. However, the silence didn't last long.

"Well that certainly is an interesting specimen," Mayuri said thoughtfully, a manic grin appearing on his face.

* * *

A few weeks later saw the Seireitei fall back into familiar routine. Here had been no new attacks by the unknown threat. Many had already let the incidents slide from their mind, finding new news to occupy them. However, the twelve taichous and a lone fukutaichou had not forgotten. Byakuya and Hisako had not spoken since the incident. Byakuya felt like he had failed his niece and nephew and Hisako was more focused on making sure they were all right and getting the Division back up to standards. She was relentless with the Division, driving them to the edge and then some more. Seated and unseated officers alike did not escape her rigorous training. Within those few weeks, the skill level of the 6th Division rose dramatically. 

Back in the World of the Living, Rukia and Ichigo were facing a similar infestation of the same creatures that had been present in both Byakuya's and Hisako's respective households. When their patrols were organised, they went in pairs. Urahara had deemed it unsafe for any sort of individual patrols. Even Ichigo, who had a track record for ignoring any sort of restriction put on him, knew it was unsafe to be out alone. In addition to restrictions, Ichigo had become even more insanely protective than usual, which drove Rukia up the wall and consequently lead to many arguments. Rukia argued that she was a fighting Shinigami long before he was born and had done quite well in protecting herself before he came along. He used the many instances where she had gotten beaten up as an excuse to not let her out his sight. For both of them, however, the make up make out sessions that usually followed soon after were terrific.

It was during one of the quieter periods when Hisako gave up and allowed Maiko to tag along with her to the office one day. Ever since the attack, she had been awed by her ability to beat the creature that Soi Fon had so much trouble beating. Maiko had gotten it into her head that she wanted to be a Shinigami. Hisako had tried to dissuade Maiko but Hisako soon admitted defeat, knowing she was just as stubborn as her father. So she had sent a notice to Byakuya ten minutes before they were due to arrive so he couldn't complain.

When they arrived, Byakuya was not impressed, but knew it was for the best. He merely hugged his niece briefly before turning back to his paper work silently. Maiko sat on the couch and patiently waited for her mother to be finished. After an hour and a half, she stood up and squirmed her way onto Byakuya's lap.

Byakuya looked down into familiar grey eyes. "What are you doing, Maiko-chan?"

"Watching you work," she said innocently, blinking up at him.

Hisako covered a snort as she kept signing her papers. Byakuya shot a glare at his sister before turning back to Maiko. She smiled up at him before grabbing his scarf and scampering away. Byakuya blinked a few times before turning towards the grinning Maiko. Hisako was turning red with the effort to keep her laughter in.

"Maiko Suen, give that back," Byakuya said coldly, using the tone of voice that sent everybody running.

Maiko, completely oblivious to the tone, shook her head before running out the door. Hisako coughed to hide her laughter as she stood. She was just at the door before Byakuya stopped her.

"Make sure both she and the scarf are safe."

Hisako rolled her eyes as she shunpo'd towards the direction of her runaway daughter. It didn't take her long to catch her and when she did, she wrapped the scarf around her neck and chuckled.

"What is it, okaa-san?" Maiko asked, smiling.

"You look too much like a Kuchiki… but you're most certainly the prettiest of them all, after your dear old okaa-san of course!" Hisako said teasingly, ruffling her daughter's hair once she was on the ground.

Maiko ducked out her mother's reach and hastily patted her hair back into place, glaring at her as she did. Hisako smirked, grabbing her small hand lead her to the training grounds. When they got there, Hisako spied several of them slacking off and not doing a thing. They stood there for the better half of half an hour before Hisako decided to act. Looking down at Maiko, she winked and let her hand go. She strode out into view, a scowl on her face. Maiko had an uncertain look on her face. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it would be loud.

As soon as some seated officers saw her, they gulped. The look on her face ensured they were going to be punished. Hisako glared at everyone, knowing some had noticed her. A sinister gleam crept into her eyes as she disappeared from sight. When she reappeared in exactly the same position mere seconds later, many people were down on the ground groaning. Those who were still standing on their feet stood still, unsure about what to do.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation from Yamamoto soutaichou?! GET INTO FORMATION!" Hisako yelled, glaring at them.

They all scampered into formation, knowing they were in for it. Hisako smirked at the fear on their faces, knowing they were expecting the worst. She took this opportunity to give them a verbal beating.

"I gave you direct orders to train until you could not move. There are many here, it seems, who think that they are too good to obey their fukutaichou's orders. I demanded that you train until you didn't have to _think_ about the movement yet I see some of you struggling to master the basic manoeuvres I taught you. Those of you who are struggling are the ones slacking off. Now, I ask you, how do you think you're going to master those techniques?" There was a pause where absolutely nothing could be heard. The longer the silence went for, the higher the tension grew. Many jumped when Hisako gave her answer. "BY TRAINING AND PRACTICING YOU MAGGOTS! Never in my time have I seen such a lazy group of people! And don't get me wrong; I have seen MANY groups of people! I stood there for a good twenty minutes and you all didn't notice me. WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU ABOUT BEING AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND. OF YOUR EXISTENCE? And another thing, what kind of example do you set for young, impressionable minds?"

Many looked confused at that statement until they saw Maiko walk out from her hiding spot, looking as composed as Byakuya. Many had not set eyes on the famed daughter of Hisako Suen and they visibly gawked at the girl's obvious beauty. Hisako noticed this and scowled.

"Eyes forward! I don't want to catch you even GLANCING away from that wall," she growled, satisfied in their obedient response. Maiko looked up at her mother with uncertain eyes. Hisako grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. She bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Maiko-chan. I'm not really angry."

Maiko beamed before glaring at an unseated officer who dared shift his gaze.

"Okaa-san told you not to move your gaze from that wall, Unseated Officer-san," Maiko said, frowning.

"H-hai, Maiko-sama," he stuttered, his eyes darting back to the wall.

Hisako, though, had to maintain her air of anger. "You, ten laps around the Seireitei!"

Many gasped at the harsh punishment. The unseated officer gulped, bowed slightly and dashed out the door. Hisako smirked as she began to rattle of the names of those she had thrown to the ground. Once they had all been called out, she gave them the same order. Many slumped in defeat before bowing and taking off. Left with the ones who actually heeded her order, she allowed them to relax.

"Relax, officers. I'm not angry, really. It was actually quite fun," she said, amused completely.

Maiko looked at all the officers curiously. Their zanpakutous were all so different. She had only really seen two or three, and they were all similar in shapes and length, so she thought they'd all be the same. One of the younger unseated officers new to the Division caught Maiko's attention. She drew away from her mother and drew closer to the young Shinigami. Hisako watched intently at what her daughter was doing.

"Hello, Maiko-sama," he said politely, bowing in respect.

Maiko curtsied back, staring in rapt fascination at the young boy. He was mere inches taller than her with a head of such fine silver hair she had ever seen on anyone. He smiled gently and held his hand out. She placed her hand in his and blushed a bright red when he bought the hand up to kiss gently. Hisako frowned, but turned away to talk to the higher seated officers.

"Why are you so short yet you're a Shinigami already?" Maiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It runs in the family, Maiko-sama. Just like your family is full of great Shinigami, my family is full of conceited snobs who want nothing but power. I wanted to get away from it like my brother did. Well, he didn't have a choice, exactly. Our grandmother took him away. She didn't like the way the family was raising him so she took him and left. But, that's a story for another time, Maiko-sama," he said, smiling at her.

Maiko nodded, her eyes zooming in on his zanpakutou. He noticed her gaze and unbelted it from his belt, he knelt down on the ground, Maiko copying his action. He pulled his zanpakutou out and presented it to Maiko.

"Maiko-sama, I would like for you to meet Shinku Takai," he said.

"Crimson Death? That's depressing," Maiko said, touching the blade gently.

Chuckling lightly, he relayed the message from his zanpakutou's spirit to the noble girl. "She says that she finds you amusing and she hopes to be able to see you for herself one day, Maiko-sama."

Maiko blushed again, standing up and bowing swiftly before going back to her mother's side, glancing at him every now and then.

"_That was very kind of you,"_ Shinku Takai said gently.

'Someone has to be. You know you enjoyed talking to her own zanpakutou's spirit, Shinku,' he murmured back in response.

"_Yes yes, whatever you say, young master. You just concentrate on finding that brother of yours," _she said sternly.

'I already know where he is, Shinku. He's not very hard to miss,' he mused.

Hisako felt Maiko drift back to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You all have your orders. Now go and do them quickly yet efficiently," Hisako ordered, turning around and walking back to the office. Maiko risked one look back at the silver haired Shinigami before scampering after her mother.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this is late so please forgive me! I've been plagued by downloading every single Bleach song that appears in the beginning and end of each Bleach episode as well as plot bunnies about HitsuKarin that have been demanding to come out, as some of you already know! If any of you are on Live Journal, please, feel free to add me as a friend over there. Updates usually come out there before here and if you can't wait, then that's the place to be. XD 

In an act of apology for the late chapter, I made it that little bit longer. If there are any typos in the chapter, once again forgive me, it's very late here and I probably won't catch any of them until tomorrow afternoon, when I'll have a fresh set of eyes to work with!

Anyway, here's my belated Christmas gift to everyone!

Lillix Vail

PS: Before I forget, otouto means little brother and nee-san means older sister!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**Hisana's Legacy

**Disclaimer:**See Chapter One

"normal speak"

"_hell butterfly speak_"

'shinigami to zanpakutou speak'

_"zanpakutou to shinigami speak_"

_thinking speak_

* * *

**A/N:** I know I usually put these things down the bottom, but I need you o actually READ this so you understand what I'm going to ask of you.

First off, I would like to apologise to all those who have faithfully sent me messages of encouragement during the past few months. Although I couldn't read the majority of them for quite some weeks due to the laptop shitting itself and breaking on me, I appreciate and cherished the thoughts and sentiments. I seriously love you guys!

Second, I would like to thank some faithful reviewers of mine.

First to **Zammy**, who has reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks **Zammy**!

Next to **Juud**, who much like Zammy, has reviewed almost every chapter. That and this girl writes the best Byakuya/Hisana stories. Go check them out!

To**Sakura Fuyu**, who hasn't reviewed every chapter but our conversations more than make up for it! ;-)

And finally to my two friends, **Scraigy** and **Stacia**, who don't review all the time but talk to me and offer advice through email and MSN. Without these two, who knows where this story would be.

A big thanks also needs to everyone who has been reading and adding this story to various alerts. It makes me so excited and slightly bewildered that people actually enjoy _reading_ this almost as much as I enjoy _writing_ it. So keep aboard and see where this train takes you!

**But on to more pressing news.**

I am at a crossroads here and I'm unsure about what to do. I don't know what I should tell you about this story, so I'll leave the next chapter essentially up to you to decide. Now I know those of you who loathe reviewing are generally reluctant to do so, so to accommodate for you guys I'll also take suggestions via the PM system FF has running. So reviews or PM is fine. :)

The choices are as followed:

1) More about Hisako's time in the STSO.

2) More detail about the Maiko and Ayaki.

3) Information about Hisana and Byakuya's twins.

4) The three-way friendship between Masaki, Hisana and Hisako.

These are your four choices. Now you can only choose one. Now remember, if you don't review or PM me about your choice, you have no right to whinge about it later. I won't tolerate people whinging about something they had a choice in but chose not to.

But other than that, that is all I have to say!

Read and review!

Lillix Vail

* * *

"_You are nothing but a blemish on the pure Kuchiki name, woman," the council sneered at her. "Nothing but a low life nobody who conned her way into marrying Byakuya-sama."_

_Hisana dropped her head, fighting her natural reaction to shout back at them and consequently prove them right. She pulled back her temper and looked back at them as the quiet, polite and timid girl they all saw her as. She bowed politely before straightening up._

"_I know what you think of me, Honoured Elders, and I know I cannot change what you think of me. All I know is that Byakuya-sama loves me enough to defy you all to marry me. Isn't his happiness important? Isn't what he feels and how he acts what influences this Clan?" Hisana inquired._

_The Elders scoffed, shooting her daggers. "What does a Rukongai low life like you know anything about any Noble family, especially the Kuchiki clan? You are from the lowest class of low lives and you dare try to tell us how our own Clan works? You may be married to Byakuya-sama but that changes nothing about you. We will not hesitate to get rid of any blemishes that tarnish the Kuchiki name."_

_Hisana bowed her head again to hide he fury in her eyes. It infuriated her how they treated anyone who was not a Noble. She was just as much a person as they were. She had rights, emotions and a personality as well. Just because they were from a different part of Soul Society didn't mean they were better than anyone else. Unclenching her fists, she looked up at them and smiled gently._

"_I do not believe Byakuya-sama will approve of you threatening his pregnant wife who carries the next Kuchiki heir, Honoured Elders," Hisana said, feigning innocence._

_There was a collective gasp of surprise and shock while she stood her ground, looking straight ahead. It took a long time for someone to react._

"_You? Carrying the pure blood of Kuchiki in your dirty-blooded womb? Don't make me laugh, woman!" one of the female Elders scoffed._

_Hisana merely smiled and pulled out the test Unohana gave her. She had been reluctant to go to Unohana, but she had been ill for the past few weeks and she was worried. She threw it on the table as one of the Elders picked it up and studied it carefully._

"_This is not happening," they muttered._

_They glared at Hisana and were just about to speak when they all felt the familiar spiritual pressure of Byakuya. Many sat back down wearily._

"_You are never to speak of this to him until we decide what to do with this… monstrosity," the Head Elder declared._

_Drawing herself up, she reached over and snatched the test from his fingers. Glaring down at him she sneered._

"_What I decide to tell my husband about **our** child is none of the Council's business. You may be the Elders; but** he** is the Head of Clan. You conform to him, not the other way around," Hisana said coldly before turning and walking straight back out the door._

* * *

Byakuya closed the door to his office and made his way down to the training grounds. He saw Hisako yelling at the lower ranking Shinigami and shook his head. He saw she was having all too much fun assigning their punishments. He noted that Maiko had taken an interest in one of the newer officers and he saw that their short conversation had hooked Maiko. He knew she'd be back, with or without Hisako's permission. He watched impassively as Hisako assigned them their assignments and walk away. He waited until they were well out of range before he made his way into the grounds. The Shinigami that Maiko was talking to looked up and bowed. Byakuya waited for him to straighten up before he said anything.

"Kuchiki taichou, what brings you down here this late in the afternoon, sir?" he asked quietly.

"Be careful with Maiko. She has taken a particular interest in you. Hurt her once, just once, and Senbonzakura will make sure there is not enough recognisable flesh to identify you with," Byakuya warned coldly.

"Hai, sir," he said, bowing again.

"I am glad you understand," Byakuya said, no expression whatsoever on his face. "Now, I believe you have information for me."

He bowed and followed Byakuya to the small meeting room that was adjacent to his office. He sat down and indicated for the young Shinigami to follow. He followed and swung up into the seat, his legs swinging in the chair.

"Well, I was searching the district you told me to and looked for anyone who had the same distinct features as you provided. Considering their features, it was not hard to locate them. However, they travel around a lot. They never stay in the same location for more than three nights, making it almost impossible to track their movements. Sometimes they travel alone, other times they are with a group. Their movements, from what I have recorded so far, have a completely random pattern to them. But if you observe them long enough and consider who their parents are, it is easy to see the either carefully constructed or completely instinctive intricate patterns they present. Knowing their patterns and cross referencing it against those recorded with many Kuchiki family members, I have been able to roughly plot out their next line of travel," he explained, presenting the papers to Byakuya. "This is the rough outlines to what I presume is their travel patterns. I already have three Shinigami trailing after them discretely to ensure we do not lose them in case these plans are completely wrong."

Byakuya grasped the papers firmly, skimming over them with a practiced eye. He was very impressed with the amount of research and observation he had done. When Byakuya first gave this new Shinigami the task, he was not expecting much. But he had shown so much potential that Byakuya was forced to re-evaluate his usefulness around the Division.

The Shinigami, who looked no older than twelve, smiled innocently. He knew he had done his job far beyond the expectations his taichou expected of such a young looking and new Shinigami. If there was something he had learnt from his family, it was to let others believe what they want about you and then surprise them when you can do more than what they expected of you. The element of surprise was always on your side.

Byakuya dismissed the officer, clearly absorbed in reading his findings. Before he realised it, Hisako had come into the office with Maiko in tow. Raising an eyebrow, he indicated to Maiko. Hisako merely shrugged before sending Maiko off on her own.

Since their argument they had in the World of the Living, the atmosphere around them had been very strange. It was almost like they were on friendly terms again but there was an awkwardness that hovered over them relentlessly. In short, Byakuya had no idea how to go about getting rid of the awkwardness. As much as he didn't show it, he loved his little sister. As much of a pain she was and no matter how much trouble she found herself in, he still loved her. This awkwardness was awful for him. He was not one for many words or expressing his emotions very easily. That frustrated him to no end, knowing what needed to be said but being unable to say it. It was as much a surprise to him as much as it was to Hisana when he admitted his deep affection for her on that fateful day. She was speechless, but he was mortified with himself for showing such a weakness to others. Since that day, she was the only one who he had dared show such weakness to such an extent to. Hisako did get to see a side of her brother no one else saw, something that she knew quite well. On many occasion she had called him 'emotionally repressed'. When she first called him that to her face, he was shocked and outraged that she would dare say something like that. Then again, he had been younger and a lot more stupid and naïve.

Sighing, he placed the papers aside and rubbed his temples gently, trying to stave off the inevitable headache he knew he was bound to get.

"_You know you cannot leave the searching to low ranking Shinigami, Bya-kun," _Senbonzakura piped up.

''You think I do not know that already?' he shot back.

"_Don't get angry at me, Bya-kun. You want those children, you go find them yourself," _she stated, knowing she had to get him looking for himself.

Byakuya sent her a withering look, which had no affect on her whatsoever, and rose from his desk. He eyes his paperwork with distaste before he escaped from his oppressive office. He would never admit to 'escaping' from his office, however. No, he was merely taking a walk to stretch his legs.

It occurred to him, as he walked through the streets of Seireitei, that he was changing in ways he never thought he would. If you had told him years ago that he would procrastinate on paper work and have his sister as his second in command, he would not have believed them. Shaking his head, he turned and headed back towards his office, knowing he had to get the work done before sun down.

He only hoped that Hisako was there to help him out with the mountain that never seemed to shrink.

* * *

Karin, who had had enough of listening to her brother and Rukia argue, stepped out the house and made her way to the park. She knew she had to be careful and not get caught. Sitting on the swing set, she gently swung backwards and forwards. Checking her phone, she smiled as she felt a familiar spiritual pressure suddenly appear. She waited a few more minutes for the owner to get a bearing on her and make their way to her location. Sensing it near, she grinned as she stood up, waiting in anticipation for it to arrive.

"Hello, Karin," came a soft voice from behind her.

Not turning around, Karin knew exactly who it was. Feeling the owner come up and wrap their arms around her waist, she relaxed completely into the embrace.

"Hello," she murmured, turning around and hugging them properly.

There was a soft chuckle before she was caught up in a gentle kiss, fingertips softly stroking her cheeks as they basked in the sunset.

* * *

It was almost two weeks later before they heard word from Mayuri Kurotsuchi about the specimens that had been found in both the Kuchiki Manor and the Suen Manor. An emergency Taichou's meeting was called with compulsory attendance enforced. Hisako and the STSO Commander were also summoned to attend. Hisako knew there would be words exchanged between The Master, herself and Yamamoto. Standing next to her brother, she waited with simmering annoyance for The Master to appear. He would take his sweet ass time, he always did. There was a sudden movement in the air around the room when The Master appeared in a swirl of black smoke and red rose petals.

_Ever the drama queen_, she thought distastefully, glaring at him openly.

Yamamoto merely inclined his head slightly before turning to the rest of the taichous and the fukutaichou.

"We are here to discuss the threat that these creatures possess. Unlike with Aizen, we do not know what we are up against. As you all well know, up until recently, many low ranking Shinigami and household servants have been going missing and or found dead. We have not had an infected individual to study. That was until recently, where two attacks happened very close together," Yamamoto explained. "Both bodies were recovered and delivered to Unohana taichou and Kurotsuchi taichou to study and analyse. Their results have finally come through with much testing that had to be done."

He stopped talking and allowed Unohana and Mayuri to step forward. Unohana was the only one who could have controlled Mayuri during the testing period, hence the reason she was assigned to help discovered any findings without Mayuri hiding any data.

"We have discovered that the individual is bitten. It takes up to a week for the toxins to set in and completely take over the body. The mutation begins at a cellular level, infecting one cell after another at a completely unbelievable rate. They start from the sight of the bite wound and expand their infection from there. Once the entire body has been taken over, the most infected cells manifest themselves into a parasite and embed themselves in the centre of the brain. Once this manifestation has taken place, the victim is forever lost. The only way to save the victim is to kill them," Unohana explained softly.

"The toxin is a mixture of many different substances. Muscle relaxants, pain killers, small doses of poison that can have a range of different affects such as paranoia, paralysis, loss of memory, lack of communication, less concentration and becoming easily distracted. These are but a few of the symptoms that could happen during the first week," Mayuri continued, clicking up diagrams. "This is where the bite mark was found. Now watch the simulation of the toxin's progress."

They could not pull their eyes away from the screen, watching in horror at the rate that the toxin spread. Every day the toxin gained more power of the body, rendering it weak and much easier to take over. Nanao was stone faced, knowing exactly what it was that killed her youngest brother. Shunsui, seeing the look on her face, placed a hand on her shoulder to ground her.

The next slide showed what the parasite looked like, pictures of it inside and outside the brain and ones in the preserving jars. It would have looked harmless except for the fact it is embedded inside a brain.

"Although outside the brain, these parasites seem to have a genetic coding that allows them to infect others despite being dead. Some call them 'zombies' to say it crudely. Even though their brain may be dead, the body still tried to infect. It is nothing like we have seen before," Unohana said, switching the slides off. "The best way to deal with the bodies once dead is to burn them straight away. No body means no brain which means no parasite which means no further infestation from that particular parasite."

Many looked disgusted at the revelation. Parasites that, even when dead, could still infect people? Something at this level had never been seen before. Even Mayuri, who relished in the weird and disgusting, was put off by this creature. But he was curious and intrigued by the creature, determined to work out all its secrets. Crossing his arms, he bowed his head deep in thought.

"Any one suspected of having been bitten is to be delivered directly to me. Observation of a live specimen is needed before any precautions can be taken and investigated. For a vaccine to be made, I need live specimen to experiment on. I know you all think my methods are barbaric, but when it comes to the safety of Seireitei, nothing comes before it. In order to protect every single soldier adequately, steps must be taken. Essentially, once a person has been bitten, they are no longer classed as humans. Do not be afraid to use force on any such individual that you suspect," Mayuri warned harshly. "They may seem human but remember, these things are completely unpredictable and I have no way to track or predict their movements. Until I do, you _will_ heed my warnings."

He stepped back into place, a pensive look crossing his face.

"If there are no questions, you are dismissed. However, Kuchiki taichou and Suen fukutaichou remain behind. The rest of you go," Yamamoto ordered, lifting his hidden zanpakutou and lightly rapping it on the ground.

The doors opened and they all filed out, save The Master and the two siblings. Hisako rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what this is about. Facing the soutaichou, she prepared herself for the lecture she was about to receive.

* * *

The Master watched the fiery woman all through the speech, having heard it all before hand. He knew she was angry with him. She needed no particular reason to be angry with him. She had become a completely different person after husband, Toshiaki, died quite some years ago. She become even worse when her eldest child, Maiko, was abducted right from under her nose. It was a blow to the entire STSO when it happened, Hisako being the Mother Hen of the group and all. When she was happy, the entire unit operated better. When she was pissed, more fights erupted within their headquarters. However, when she was heartbroken and crushed down to dust, the entire unit were completely useless. They wouldn't do a single thing. It was like they had lost their heart too. He knew what she was going through and gave her time to grieve, but the others had no excuse. He rode their asses until they remembered the fact that yes, they were the unbroken ones and yes, he was angry with them if they didn't do work.

But seeing her now merely amused him. She had always amused him, right from when he had first met her.

And he knew she would not like _this _piece of news one bit.


	9. NOTICE! Please read it all!

Hey everyone!

As you may or may have not noticed, this little fic has fallen to the side in my onslaught on HitsuKarin stories. Aside from being overrun with plot bunnies for HitsuKarin, I need to explain my reasoning for this hiatus. Now, I am going to state **very** firmly that I am **not** giving this up. Don't think that for a second. It's being overhauled, rewritten and improved. I read the beginning chapters and cringe. I hate doing that with my work. Some authors are never happy with their work, and in my mind, if I'm unhappy with it how can anyone else be? So, in order to overcome this hurdle, this will be on hiatus until further notice.

**I Repeat! On Hold For Now, But Not Forgotten.**

So please, don't give up on this story! I appreciate all of you who put this on your various lists, I truly do. You're the ones I want to make this better for as well.

Thanks everyone.

3 all of you!!

LV


End file.
